


You're Mine Now

by Stuffedpup



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Will and the Dean decides to remove an ally of Laura and Carmilla's by forcefully turning Danny into a vampire and brainwashing Danny to help them sacrifice girls to the Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine Now

It was dark. So very dark.

Danny wasn’t sure where she was. Or how long she had been there. The last thing she remembered, she was leaving Laura’s room, after Carmilla had choked her, after Laura had… broken up with her?

Her head hurt, and she couldn’t move. Danny’s entire body felt heavy, and her eyes focused on nothing. What was happening?

Voices echoed around her. Two distinct voices, though she couldn’t make out what they were saying.

She knew one. It reminded her of overcrowded lecture halls, and meetings to discuss budgeting. The other voice, simpering in its delivery, was foreign.

Danny tried to move again. The stone floor was unforgiving, and was hurting her back. Her instincts were telling her to run. Whoever was out there, she knew they did this to her.

Just as she’s lifting her body against the cold wall, a door opened, revealing the two people she’d heard. One tall and menacing, their entire being sharp. The other, shorter in height but broader in body, hung back slightly.

“Oh, look like’s she’s awake. I told you to give her a stronger dose.”

“Yes, mother.”

Wait, she knew that voice. She remembered it from parties, competitions with the Zetas…

Danny opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t talk. Her mouth felt cottony, her tongue useless.

“Grab her. We’ll get started.”

The shorter figure approached her. Danny attempted to struggle, but it was no use.

She was tossed over a shoulder, and they left the stone room. She mused that in any other situation, this would be comical, considering how much taller she was compared to her captor.

Danny imagined the trip between locations only takes a minute, but she keeps fading in and out. Her body is placed in a straight backed chair, cuffs locked around her wrists and ankles. She blinked, struggling against the restraints. Her mind started clearing, ever so slightly. The two in front of her started becoming more defined. Danny squinted, trying to get a clear view of them for the first time.

Long cold fingers stroked the side of her face. “Such a pretty face. This isn’t one I’ll mind having for some time.”

The fingers wrapped around her chin, holding it tight. “You’re mine from now on, darling. All mine.”

Danny tried to yell. She tried to break free, to use the strength so often used to protect others. But the fingers didn’t release her, just turned her head to the side, brushed the hair from her neck, and then gentle icy lips skimmed the soft skin of her neck. Danny wanted to remain strong, but strong as spirit was, it was futile. Fangs sunk into her, sucking the blood from her, draining everything. Blood stained her shirt, flowing from her neck. Her already cloudy brain got darker, and darker… and darker.

The fingers captured her chin again. “Now drink, darling.”

Frigid skin touched her lips, coated in blood. Danny tried to keep her lips closed. She’d guessed what was happening by now. She didn’t want this; she wanted to live, to breathe, to age…

The fingers yanked her jaw down, dripping ruby droplets down her throat.

Danny whimpered. The new blood, it tasted… _wonderful_. She craved more, needed more.

Then the wrist was gone, and a cloth dotted her lips. “Rest now, darling. When you wake, you’ll be ready to dance under the moon with us.”

Danny obeyed.

/////

“Wake darling. It’s time for you to wake up.”

The voice was now clear. Every fiber of Danny’s being wanted to listen. Someone important was calling her. Someone needed her. It was her responsibility to wake up.

“Danielle, you will wake up. I will not say it again.”

Danny’s eyes flew open.

The Dean stood tall and proud before her. In a well pressed suit, hair tied in a fierce bun. Will stood next to her, arms crossed as he sulked.

“You may call me Maman now,” The Dean spoke, sauntering closer to Danny. “My, my, you turned out lovely.”

Maman was praising her. Danny wanted to hear that again.

“Yes, Maman.” Danny replied.

The Dean—Maman— smiled. It was radiant.

“Come darling. It’s time to hunt. Then, you will play your part in the sacrifice.”

Danny nodded. Everything from before seemed so meaningless now. She had Maman, who was the only one that mattered. Everyone from before, they mattered not.

She was free, and she was loved.


End file.
